


you make me stay

by monstnudles



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Dancer Hwang Hyunjin, M/M, References to Depression, Seo Changbin-centric, engineer changbin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:01:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28882857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monstnudles/pseuds/monstnudles
Summary: seo changbin struggles with the bleakness of his life, studying for a degree he’s not interested in and slowly pushing his music to the side.then he meets hwang hyunjin, who turns his world upside down and makes his heart beat like crazy.hwang hyunjin who despite everything, makes him want to stay.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Seo Changbin
Kudos: 3





	you make me stay

< will be posting first chapter soon >


End file.
